hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Capital of England and the United Kingdom, London (Claire Kirkland)
London/Greater London/City Of London. Capital/City/County. ''' '''England, United Kingdom. "Domine Dirige Nos" / "O Lord Direct Us" London, or even as well known as the City of London, is the Capital of England and the United Kingdom but also the City to which resides inside of London. However even before achieving their secondary title being the Capital, they were first known as the City of London to which came after their two Ancestors; Londinium and Lundenburg. London mainly represents the City of London based upon their Personality, History and so forth. However they were given the Secondary Title being the Capital by England as a fitting role due to how they had a similar name. London's Gender is Neutral and varies depending on the Roleplay, yes I know its stupid however I see London as both Genders to be honest. The name of the Female version of London is Claire Anne Kirkland '''whereas the Male version is Christopher "Chris" Avery Kirkland. London has a Nickname to which refers them as The Smoke/The Big Smoke/The Old Smoke. ' '''Appearance' London appearance differs depending on the gender. Starting with Female London they are depicted to have brown to dark brown long wavy hair that meets around the level mid way of her back while having emerald green coloured eyes with slightly bushy eyebrows, having normal eyebrows with two lines on top, the reason for this is to diverse them from England as they are their own separate being while the same can go by the hair colour. Claire is normally seen either having her long wavy hair up in a bun while the other being tied up and resting on either shoulder. She wears a yellow dress with the skirt meets around knee level along wearing a loose jean jacket and orange soca elsa high heel wood cork platform slides sandals. Claire has a hourglass like body type while her skin tone is a little bit pale. For Male London the difference from him and the Female London is by hairstyle, body type and clothes. Christian has brown to dark brown short wavy hair while wearing a yellow tank top with a loose jean jacket along with long length trousers with red canvas shoes. They both share the same scars, burn mark and birth mark on their bodies. Christian has a more Ectomorph body type however is a bit muscular with a slight visibility of abs on his body but only slightly as well his skin tone is a little bit pale. Personality London has been known to have a very diverse personality when coming to know them during their years of being a free-like city and a capital of England for centuries. There is never a day where you would see them lazing around as they are upbeat by the fact that they have various entertainment that could be located from Theatres to Festivals meaning there is never no reason for them to go out and have a bit of fun. There are times were they would go do their own hobbies and sports. For instance London has always has a fondness over Archery and Horse riding as while football is something they don't mind in their point of view but more prefer to not do it that often. The reason for this was from an act that was made from King Edward II which was to ban football as he believed that it would distract the citizens on their archery practices. Something else that they've shown to be is being strong willed on their views and spirit. For some evidence on how strong willed they are on their views some examples would be from how they are into supernatural entities. This comes way back during the old centuries where people would be accused of being witches by false accusations that they've not done but as well if they owned a black animal like a cat, dog, sheep and so forth. Even if they don't believe it to modern times due to proof they still are very anxious towards black coloured animals but mostly to black cats. For another note on their strong wiliness could essentially come from certain points of history that they were at times involved with one of them being the English Civil War that involved conflict between The Parliamentarians with Oliver Cromwell and The Royalists with King Charles I. In question of who's side London was one it was The Parliamentarians as before the war even started five members were sought to be arrested in the House Of Commons by King Charles I however was told that "The birds had flown" meaning that they escaped to the City for shelter. Even when arriving their he found the City's gates shut as well the citizens inside armed in need of if conflict was going to happen. London joined the war again The Cavaliers in belief to Oliver Cromwell. But of course later on the view changed as they despised Cromwell and his government. Other pointers could come from WWI, WWII and The American Independence. There are downfalls however with London which The English Civil War made a good example of on how they tend to make mistakes on their decisions as they tend to not think at times on the outcomes. Other flaws that could be viewed from London is by how overworking they can be in their job due to their serious nature by how they feared any disturbances or anything that would cause them to take a second off on their work could cause chaos. Even if someone tried to talk to them they would be greeted with a groggy voice, indicating to their tiredness, to tell the person to keep it down as they are trying to work. If the talking continues that person would be then greeted with an outburst making it seem like that their cheerful ego was nothing more but a disguise to hide their true ego which is being a cruel and moody person which is untrue. There are also times of when they can be quite defensive on certain accounts like their history, feelings, secrets and as well to their Lord Mayor along with Aldermen. By their feelings, history and secrets they can be very irritated if someone brings up something they done wrong in the past as they have been beyond that and already moved on from it. They would even bottle up their feelings if needed to which makes it worse for them on how they feel as these feelings come from the past which makes the statement above a bit of a lie however they act like they have been pass it. London devoted their life to make sure the Lord Mayor as well the Aldermen remained safe and sound from any danger, this comes from how they had their first Lord Mayor during 1189 which was Henry Fitz-Ailwin de Londonestone which started their dedicated and oath to remain sided with the Lord Mayors for centuries, unless doing wrong in an event as London can be a judgemental on people's actions one example to give for this would be John Wilkes. History Of London Medieval London (1066 - 1485) As the Anglo-Saxon era came to a close an newer era began. It was the beginning of the Medieval period which William The Conqueror was crowned as King Of England in 1066, on Christmas Day, by a ceremony located at the newly finished Westminster Abbey around three months after his victory of the event known as the Battle Of Hastings that happened on the 14th October 1066 which King Harold was killed. A new born of a child has suddenly appeared inside the walls of the City Of London who which would be a personification of two things; a city and a capital. William The Conqueror, who was now King Of England, granted a charter to the residents of the City Of London to retain their special privileges that they had enjoyed which were the Saxon rights, privileges and laws. This was done after when the City was surrendered and the residents recognised William as King. William had several forts built under his command at the riverfront near the City on a few purposes; to keep the City safe from Viking attacks, to prevent Rebellions and lastly to keep the residents of the City under his control. A good example of three of the forts are the Tower Of London, Baynard's Castle and Montfichet's Castle. At 1097 William II, the third son of William the Conqueror, began the construction of Westminster Hall which would be to prove the basis of a new Palace Of Westminster of the prime royal residence throughout during the Middle Ages. By the time of William's death his brother Henry needed support from the London Merchants so that he could keep grip on maintaining the throne so in exchange Henry gave the City merchants the right to levy taxes as well including electing a sheriff. During the early 12th century the population of London was around 18,000 while in 1123 St. Bartholomew's Priory would be founded in the City along with other monastic houses that followed quickly after. At a point of the Medieval Period there were at least thirteen monasteries in the City, by this day the houses can be remembered only by the names that they gave to their respective area which for example would be; Greyfriars, Whitefriars and Blackfriars. The City would as well played a role of the struggle between Stephen and Maud. Although they supported Maud during the time, her arrogant behaviour when she was occupying Westminster caused the anger from the citizens which cause them to rise in a revolt and forcing Maud to flee from London. At 1176 Tudor London (1485 - 1603) Stuart London (1603 - 1714) Georgian London (1714 - 1837) Victorian London (1837 - 1902) Modern London (1902 +) (Please take note that this page shall be edited slowly as I want to take my time on the information at hand. I must ask you to not edit this page at anyway to put your own London oc here as I've made this page specifically for my own and I wouldn't be quite happy if someone come and claimed a page that doesn't belong to them at all. Thank you very much and I shall be here soon to add more information as well edit this page if there are any incorrect information or mistakes in spelling!)